Good to be Irish
by Regularamanda
Summary: It mentions in 'Cold Lazarus' that Jack is of Irish descent, so in honor of St. Patrick's Day, here is some utter and complete Sam and Jack fluff.


**Set in Season four somewhere between **_**Divide and Conquer**_**and **_**Entity**_

**Good to be Irish**

Colonel Jack O'Neill got some odd looks as he walked through one of the most secret military bases on the face of the planet. It was Saint Patrick's Day and as a good man of Irish descent he had to celebrate it. And the SGC personnel understood that. What they didn't totally understand was the way he was dressed.

He had traded in his standard black Tee for a bright green one that said 'Kiss me I'm Irish', his dog tags for plastic green bead necklaces around his neck, and his military baseball cap for a four leaf clover shaped hat. Normally he would do this type of thing for kicks or to spice up a dull day. But Nope, today he had a plan and it involved a one Major Samantha Carter.

*****

Jack knew Sam well enough to know that no matter how involved in a project she was she always took the time to go to the commissary for her daily ration of blue J-ELLO. (Yes, she was rationed to one a day. The workers in the commissary got tired of everyone asking where it all went.) Jack waited near the supply closet that was just in the right place between her lab and the commissary. Jack saw her coming and grinned, the second she recognized him her large blue eyes widened considerably. He did so love to surprise this woman.

"Carter, I need your help with something in here" he said tipping his head towards the supply closet.

"Of course sir." She said slightly confused.

Jack ushered her in and looked around to make sure no one saw them and closed the door.

"What did you need help with sir?" Sam said turning around. She was starting to get uneasy, but she always got uneasy when he had something up his sleeve…which happened nearly everyday they weren't off world.

"Well Carter today is Saint Patrick's Day and as you know I'm Irish." Jack said grinning.

"Yes I know that and the shirt does tend to give it away." She said.

"Ah yes it does, it also says to kiss me…I think that could be considered an order." Jack said teasing her. Knowing she wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't be willing to do in the first place. (Like when he ordered her to get a life and she didn't, because she wasn't willing too) "And…I'm not going to let you out till you do" Jack said grinning.

"Sir, I have some very important things to do in my lab." Sam said nervously.

"Come now Carter, it will only be one small kiss." Jack said giving her his 'I dare you to argue with me' look.

"Fine sir." She said frustrated.

Sam leaned into kiss him on the cheek but, O'Neill knowing what she was going to do, turned her head and instead of kissing him on the cheek she was kissing him on the lips. It was an amazing kiss, and soon his hand made his way up into her hair. Sam let out a groan and her hands made it up the front of his shirt and around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. The innocent kiss soon turned into much, much more and soon they were kissing each other with all the restrained passion that they had for each other. In the frenzy that ensued his hat felt to the ground but luckily all other piece of clothing managed to stay where they were…barely. Unfortunately though they both did need to breath and they pulled away, dazed and out of breathe, and stared at each other, the love for the other written clearly in there eyes.

What they couldn't say out loud, their eyes said for them. A love story was playing in their eyes and they knew that one day, when the galaxy was rid of the evil, and they were no longer needed they could be together. They had waited long enough as it was, but as good officers they would do what they must, for their country and for freedom.

They stayed like they were, wrapped in each others arms for a long time before they broke apart. They both left at different times so that no one would suspect anything went on.

Jack grinned to himself as he walked out, it sure was good to be Irish.


End file.
